Smooth Criminal
Smooth Criminal, en español Criminal de guante blanco, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Michael, y fue cantada por Santana y Sebastian. La versión original le pertenece a Michael Jackson. Contexto de la canción Luego de que Santana confronta a Sebastian dudando de su honestidad, ellos comienzan a cantar esta canción. Se encuentran solos en una habitación llena de sillas, tal como ocurre en el video de 2CELLOS. Al terminar la interpretación Santana dice que lo hizo mejor que él, pero Sebastian lo niega. Finalmente Sebastian admite a Santana que echó sal gruesa en el slushie que cayó en los ojos de Blaine, tal como lo sospechaban los miembros del New Directions, lo cual provocó el daño en sus córneas y, antes de que Santana pueda irse, Sebastian termina el duelo lanzándole un slushie normal. Sin embargo, y como lo sabremos al final del episodio, Santana grabó el enfrentamiento para tener una prueba de la culpabilidad de Sebastian. Letra Sebastian: Ah, as he came into the window It was the sound of a cerscendo, ah! He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, ah! She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable, So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down It was her doom Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you ok? Sebastian: Are you ok, Annie? Santana: Annie are you ok? Sebastian: So, Annie are you ok? Santana: Are you ok, Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you ok? Santana: So, Annie are you ok? Sebastian: Are you ok, Annie? Santana: Annie are you ok? Sebastian: So, Annie are you ok? Sebastian and Santana: Are you ok, Annie? Annie are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok There's a sign in the window That he struck you, a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Sebastian: Annie are you ok? Santana: So, Annie are you ok? Sebastian: Are you ok, Annie? Santana: Annie are you ok? Sebastian: So, Annie are you ok? Santana: Are you ok, Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you ok? Santana: So, Annie are you ok? Sebastian and Santana: Are you ok, Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been hit by Sebastian and Santana: A Smooth Criminal Sebastian: So they came into the outway It was Sunday, what a black day, Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats, intimidations Annie are you ok? Santana: So, Annie are you ok? Sebastian: Are you ok, Annie? Santana: Annie are you ok? Sebastian: So, Annie are you ok? Santana: Are you ok, Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you ok? Santana: So, Annie are you ok? Sebastian: Are you ok, Annie? Santana: Annie are you ok? Sebastian: So, Annie are you ok? Sebastian and Santana: Are you ok, Annie? Annie are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok There's a sign in the window That he struck you, a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been hit by Sebastian and Santana: A Smooth Criminal Santana: I don't know! Sebastian: Annie are you ok, Will you tell us, that you're ok Sebastian: There's a sign in the window Santana: I don't know! Sebastian: That he struck you, a crescendo Annie Santana: I don't know! Sebastian: He came into your apartment Santana: I don't know! Sebastian: Left bloodstains on the carpet Santana: I don't know why baby! Sebastian: Then you ran into the bedroom Santana: I don't know! Sebastian: You were struck down Sebastian and Santana: It was your doom - Annie! Sebastian: Annie are you ok? Santana: Dang, gone it - Baby! Sebastian: Will you tell us, that you're ok Santana: Dang, gone it - Baby! Dang, gone it - Baby! Sebastian: There's a sign in the window That he struck you, a crescendo Annie Santana: Hoo! Hoo! Sebastian: He came into your apartment Santana: Dang, gone it! Sebastian: Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh! Then you ran into the bedroom Santana: Hoo! Hoo! Sebastian: Then you ran into the bedroom Santana: Dang, gone it! Sebastian: You were struck down It was your doom, Annie! Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been hit by Sebastian and Santana: A Smooth Criminal Curiosidades *En el video de la presentación se puede ver a un camarógrafo a la derecha, en el minuto 0:35. *El nombre Santana se puede "traducir" como Santa Ana, así que, literalmente, Santana es Annie. Además, 'Santa Ana' es la patrona de Brittany en Francia.thumb|"Zatanna", a quien se parece Santana durante la interpretación de esta canción. *En esta interpretación Santana se parece a Satanna, la heroína de la Liga de la Justicia, además de que obviamente sus nombres (Santana y Zatanna) se parecen. *La actuación se parece al video de la versión de 2CELLOS (precisamente los violinistas que tocan mientras ellos cantan) de la misma canción, puesto que estos también están rodeados de sillas.'' 2CELLOS'' poco después hizo una versión de la canción Supermassive Black Hole con Naya Rivera. *Casualmente, cuando Naya jugó el juego "Michael Jackson Experience" (un juego para Xbox Kinect), ella bailó esta canción. *Esta versión de Smooth Criminal vendió 104.000 sencillos digitalmente. *Las primeras tomas del video de esta canción fueron dirigidas mientras Naya y Grant improvisaban las tomas que quedaban. Galería tumblr_m6tcbjPG8Y1qiqfwbo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6tcbjPG8Y1qiqfwbo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6tcbjPG8Y1qiqfwbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6tcbjPG8Y1qiqfwbo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6tcbjPG8Y1qiqfwbo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6tcbjPG8Y1qiqfwbo11_r1_250.gif Videos thumb|right|300px|Smooth Criminal - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sebastian Categoría:Canciones del episodio Michael Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de Michael Jackson Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Duetos de Santana